Taking a Twist
by baka-panda
Summary: It wasn't like she planned to leave. No. And then the three American girls came along. It was like she was gone altogether. Will Tohru always be the one that can tame their hearts forever?
1. The Beginning

**Note from the author;; **This is a Fruits Basket fanfic! It is basically a whole twist with my demented mind that lays here. There will be new characters into this story, as it is a fan fiction that I began writing WAY BACK in February in this big fat notebook of mine. The three characters you will see… Well… Yeah… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer;;** Fruits Basket characters do not belong to me, but they belong to Natsuki Takaya! The three new characters, well, only one out of three belong to me, the other two belong to my friends. NOW TO THE STORY!

**Taking a twist;; Chapter One; The beginning**

"La la la," Singing to her own tune, she smiled, walking through the woods. Both hands were occupied as she strolled above rushing water. "Oh! The water is so clear!" The plastic bags held in her hands clinged to her skin. Clunks were heard as her flip-flops hit the sturdy log. The trees were tall and strong, with leaves slowly appearing. The young leaves did not cover much, and the branches were brown and bare. Gleams from the bright sun were seen past the branches, without a single cloud blocking its way. Her long brown hair tossed with every movement made by her body. As she neared a house, she stopped singing.

"Ah," a great smile appeared, "Here I am!" In front of the door, she placed a single bad down, and reached for the door with her right hand. She slid it open slowly. Once the door was fully opened, she picked up the bag she placed on the ground and stepped inside. Sliding her shoes off, she slipped her feet into fuzzy yellow slippers. "I'm home!" Strolling past the living room, she stepped into the kitchen, placing the bags down on the counter. The plastic rustled due to the motion of the objects inside. Outside the kitchen was a hallway, where one of the doors opened. A person in a kimono stepped out, walking barefoot towards her.

"Ah! What lovely presents has out sweet flower bestowed upon us?" The person walked into the kitchen with a mischievous smile lurking on his face.

"Oh Shigure, it's just groceries! I needed to go out and buy some items for this week's dinner. A nervous smile lingered on her face.

"But Tohru, **_everything_** you bring home is a present!" Tohru opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by one so princely.

"Miss Honda! Why, hello!" Tohru turned her head to the opened doorway. Standing before her was the prince of her school.

"Yuki! How was that student council project? Is it getting stressful as president?"  
"It was just okay, I think a bit more effort could come from the student council, but I'll be able to manage." He spoke in such a gentle manner, "Although, I heard about something rather intriguing." Tohru tilted her head.

"Eh?"  
"Well," he began, "Do you remember three students in our class leaving to the United States? The three American students should be arriving to our class tomorrow, and they will be going to our class." Tohru's face lit up with excitement. Shigure began to chuckle and her amazement.

"Wow!" She clasped her hands together, "That is so wonderful! Three exchange students in our class!" _Thump thump thump_.  
"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT EXCHANGE STUDENTS!" **(Overall feelings from the three) . . . … . . . . . . . ………..** His eyes began to twitch as he eyed Yuki. "C'mon you damn rat! TELL ME!" Tohru got out of her surprise of the overall noise and smiled.

"Well Kyo, we're getting three new exchange students from the United States. They're going to be in our class!"  
"Not that it's of any importance to you…" Yuki mumbled with a dull voice.

"Huh? What was that, you damn rat!"

"Nothing stupid cat.

"I DARE YOU! SAY THAT AGAIN!"  
"Stupid cat, quit yelling."  
"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT!"  
The two continued bickering with each other. Tohru held out her hands with a nervous smile on her face.

"Uh…" She said nervously.

Shigure's eyes moved alongside with whoever was yelling at each other.

"You two… You should stop being such poor lovers and get along." The room grew silent. "I'll be in the study if you need me! Hehe."  
". . . He did **_not_** just say that." Kyo's expression went dull, along with his voice, as he stared at the back of Shigure's head.

"Oh! We are finally off that **_wicked_** long plane ride!" Three girls stepped outside the airport, each having two suitcases of their own. "Now, we need to go to our new house."  
"Bara, do you have the address?" A grin spread across Bara's face. Her hair was pinned with a crème colored clip. Brown bangs slowly fell, crossing over to cover her left eye.

"Of course I do, Safaia! It's right… in…" Bara shoved her hand into the pocket of her jeans, quickly removing a paper. "HERE!" She held out the paper with both hands. Her eyes were shut as she had a foolish smile on her face.

"BARA! THAT IS A RECEIPT FROM PANERA BREAD!" Safaia placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. Her blue hair was braided into a tight, long braid, mid-arm length.

"WHAT?" Bara exclaimed while opening her eyes. Another girl stepped into the picture, picking up a piece of paper by Bara's feet. Her long brown hair had caramel highlights, gleaming against the sun.

"Ehem…." Safaia and Bara turned their head to their friend, "I believe you dropped this, Bara." She handed a sheet of torn paper to Bara.

"Eh?" Bara looked down, "Oh thanks Hotaru!" Bara looked down at the paper, "Our new home is………" She paused for a long time.

"Yes?" Both Hotaru and Safaia said at once.

". . . Where is this place!" Safaia sighed.

"Baraaaaaaaaaaaa! Let's just get a taxi and have the driver take us to our new home." Safaia suggested.

"Good idea!" Bara grinned. Hotaru laughed as they both attempted to attract a taxi driver's attention.

"And this is where the story begins…." Hotaru spoke quietly, with a content smile on her face.

**And that's that. Please do comment, tell me what you think as well. ) **

If you have any sort of suggestions, I guess I'll listen, but I have quite a lot of the story done. So, yes, feedback will be nice on what I could improve on.

And as for my OTHER story, take a look at that and tell me if I should continue it, I am not so sure.

Thanks for reading!

**Taking a twist;; Chapter Two;Introductions Preview **

"You can have that one you know." Bara looked at Kyo.  
"I'm fine, it's your lunch, you only brought so many for yourself."  
"Oh just eat it! I made extras anyways." Kyo's voice began to grow aggravated. Bara sighed and took the rice ball willingly with her left hand. She stared at it for quite some time.  
"Well!" Kyo said loudly.  
"WHAT!" Kyo looked at Bara with his eyebrows raised. Bara began to giggle. "I'm going, I'm going." She bit into the rice ball, chewed, then swallowed. "Thanks. I guess I did need some lunch." Her smiled had an effect on him. It began to make Kyo's stomach churn.  
"Uh… No problem…" He looked away quickly, and continued to finish his own lunch.


	2. Introductions and More

**Note from the author;; **Ok lets see, seven hits, two comments… I guess that's going pretty well for now… On a five subject notebook, I've almost filled up three subject sections of the notebook with this story. Oh boy. So, if you really want to see this story, someone please remind me to update once a day. You could even email me, telling me to update!

**Tabbercat;;** I know I know, I put way too much boring detail in the beginning, but the exposition is always the most boring part. Xx; Sorry. The action and talking and blah blah blah is the majority of the story. )

**SmittenLittleKitten;;** Thanks for the comment, glad to know you like this story. )

**Disclaimer;;** Fruits Basket characters do not belong to me, but they belong to Natsuki Takaya! The three new characters, well, only one out of three belong to me, the other two belong to my friends. NOW TO THE STORY!

**Taking a twist;; Chapter Two; Introductions and more**

"Teacher! Everyone stand!" As the student of class 3-D said that, everyone rose from their seats. The teacher walked through the door and placed some papers on his desk.

"Good morning class! You may be seated." At that, everyone went to their seats. "Well, today, we have three exchange students from the states." Everyone began talking amongst themselves. Girls exclaimed how they hoped it'd be a bunch of really hot guys. Tohru glanced over at Yuki and Kyo, and began to smile at herself. The teacher began clapping his hands. "Now now class. They're right outside the door, so…" He turned towards the door, "You three can come in now!" Everyone positioned themselves as they stared at the opening. The knob began to turn, and it finally opened. The three girls walked in the class, feeling the heated stares on their body. "Why don't you three introduce yourselves?" He smiled at Safaia, Bara, and Hotaru.

Bara grinned pleasantly as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Hi everyone! My name is Bara, Bara Minako, and I'm from Massachusetts, like these two." Her hands pointed to both sides of her. "I'm just your typical crazy girl." She let out a goofy smile as the class stared at her awkwardly. Kyo raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"What the hell?" He said quietly to himself.

Safaia began laughing and quickly apologized for her behavior.

"Heh, well hello, I'm Safaia, and like Bara already said, we are from the M-A!" Safaia looked to Hotaru, who was looking around the class. Ten seconds of silences passed and Hotaru realized everyone awaited for her very own introduction.

"Oh! Hahaha…." She let out a nervous laugh, "Hello… I'm Hotaru… Hotaru Tomoe… the sane one… compared to these psychos…" She mumbled her last statement quietly and quickly. Hotaru moved strands of hair away from her face.

"We're not **_that_** psycho…" Bara muttered under her breath and began to look down at her feet.

"Well… Uh…" The teacher grinned nervously, "Welcome to our class! Let's give you three some seats… Bara… You could sit…" He looked around the class, "Next to Kyo!" Kyo's head shot up as he looked to the desk at his left, perfectly empty. Bara walked over to the boy that had the fastest reaction. '_What orange hair..._' She thought to herself, '_He's quite cute… I do hope I could get to know him better… But he looks… rough..._' As she sat down, she looked over to him.

"Hello, how are you?" Kyo glanced at her with his red eyes, soon staring at her with an expressionless face. "Heh…" She had a nervous smile, realizing he wouldn't say anything… Her eyes saddened a bit and she turned to the front, paying attention the teacher.

"Safaia," he began, "You can sit next to Miss Honda." Safaia nodded; her shining blue hair flying up as she motioned herself and walked on.

"And Hotaru, you can go to the last empty seat in the class." Hotaru began to scan the class as she looked for the seat. She found one next to a boy with violet colored hair. She found herself catching her breath as she saw him. Boy, was he gorgeous to her. She walked slowly, lowering herself to the seat.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Sohma, it's very nice to meet you Miss Tomoe." Hotaru smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you, Yuki."

The teacher began to teach his lesson, Hotaru doodled in her notebook and sent a note to the other two girls.

'Yup, I defiantly like where I am.'

-----

The bell rang for lunch. The three girls met up outside the class. Hotaru handed Bara and Safaia their own note. They both smiled towards their friend.

"Well, let's start our first lunch period here!" Safaia exclaimed with much excitement.

"Uh, I think I'm going to the roof. It's a nice day." Hotaru and Safaia looked at Bara like she was crazy.

"Don't you want to meet new people?" Hotaru asked Bara.

"I can do that any time, I'll see you guys later!" At that, Bara left her friends and walked down the hall.

"Oh well," Safaia said, "Now lets go to lunch! I'm hungry!"

"Pcccch," Replied Hotaru. Safaia latched her arm with Hotaru's, and they turned right, walking down the other hallway.

-----

Bara leaned against the fence on the roof. Her hand was holding onto the metal rim as she stared off at the grassy fields. She heard the door coming from behind her open. Turning around, she saw familiar short orange hair.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He walked towards the fence where the girl resided.

"I'd rather be outside on a nice day than surrounded by people wanting to know who the heck I am." Bara turned back to the fields and gazed at the scenery.

"Mhmm, I agree. I've had that happen to me." He looked down, holding a bag with his lunch. Bara turned around once again.

"You mean, you haven't been at this school since year one?" Kyo looked up, his orange hair covered his eyes a bit. Bara walked over to Kyo and sat in front of him.

"No, I have, just not at the beginning. I came in the middle of the year. Plus, I'm related to that damn rat…."

"Uh.. Excuse me?" Kyo took out some rice balls from his bag.

"Uh, never mind… So, do you want any? They're nothing fancy, just plain rice." Bara looked at his rice balls.

"They're your lunch, I'm fine." Bara smiled slightly, and stood up once again. "I take it you come here a lot?" Kyo looked at her, swallowing his first bite.

"Yeah, I come here about every day I guess." Bara nodded.

"Ok, I guess I'll leave, after all, I'm probably bothering you. Plus, you found this place first… See you in class." Se walked past him and opened the door. Kyo stood up.

"Wait…" He ran towards her with a rice ball in his hand, "You don't have a lunch. You should… y'know… eat it." He took her hand and placed the rice ball in it. He turned his face away, only because it began to grow a crimson color. Bara looked down at the rice ball.

"Are you sure? I could always get something." Bara continued looking at the rice ball, while Kyo's hand was still under her own. '_He's still holding my hand..._'

"Yeah, I'm sure." He spoke with assertiveness growing in his voice, "Everyone needs energy, you're no different." Bara nodded and smiled at Kyo. She broke off some sticky rice with her other hand and placed it in her mouth. "C'mon…" He spoke quietly, "Let's sit down. We still have a lot of time left." Kyo walked ahead, still gripping Bara's hand lightly. Bara walked behind him as he dragged her. They both sat down next to each other; Kyo was on the right of Bara. They both ate silently. After five minutes, Kyo had one rice ball left.  
"You can have that one you know." Bara looked at Kyo.

"I'm fine, it's your lunch, you only brought so many for yourself, and you already gave me one!"

"Oh just eat it! I made extras anyways." Kyo's voice began to grow aggravated. Bara sighted and took the rice ball willingly with her left hand. She stared at it for quite some time.

"Well!" Kyo said loudly.

"WHAT!" Kyo looked at Bara with his eyebrows raised. Bara began to giggle at her outbreak. "I'm going, I'm going." She bit into the rice ball, chewed, then swallowed. "Thanks. I guess I did need some lunch." Her smile had an effect on him. It began began to make Kyo's stomach churn.

"Uh… No problem." He quickly looked away, and continued to nibble on the rice ball in his own hand.

A few minutes passed as they finished lunch completely. It was quiet between the two.

"How much longer until lunch period is over?" She removed the clip from her hair, releasing it from the bindage. Her hair immediately swayed in many directions. She leaned back on the cement and closed her eyes.

"About thirty minutes." Kyo replied. He, too, laid back onto the cement.

"So…" Bara paused, trying to find the right words, "Are you and Yuki related in any way? You both have the same last name and all… Although you look nothing alike, besides the fact that you two are gorgeous." Kyo processed her last statement threw his head. '_We're gorgeous? I'm gorgeous?_'

"Uh, we're cousins. What're you going to do about it?" His voice went from calm to aggressive.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know. Although, I do admit, that was nosy of me. I'm sorry." She stood up, brushing her navy blue skirt. "I really **_must_** be bothering you now…." Bara walked back towards the fence, staring beyond the school fields. They were bother silent for minutes. Kyo sat up and began fidgeting with his black sleeve. The wind rustled in the air, unseen to the eye, but felt caressing the skin of the two students.

'_Why..._' Kyo looked at the back of the girl's head.

"I think I'm going back inside, see you in class Kyo." Bara turned around, smiling at Kyo. Her eyes quickly shifted down and she walked past him and towards the door. Kyo's gaze followed every movement Bara made. He watched as she opened the door and walked down the stairs back into the school, with the door slowly shutting itself. Kyo sighed, standing up. He walked to the very spot Bara stood at.

"Why… do I want to talk to her more…?"

**Chapter two people! It was originally longer, but I think this is a good spot for me to stop. )**

**Please tell me what you think. Yes I know, Kyo was a bit OOC, ok, very much OOC, but it's sort of hard. I mean, even he has vulnerabilities. And I know, he wouldn't take on to a total stranger so quickly, but whatever. People can change.**

I'll update again tomorrow… If I remember. )

**Taking a Twist; Chapter Three; A turn for the worst Preview**

"Oh! Momiji! Why hello, what brings you here?" Tohru exclaimed joyfully. Although, Momiji eyed Tohru as if she were crazy.

"Toh…Tohru? Why aren't you at the hospital?" His child-like voice quivered as he spoke.

"What do you mean the hospital? Why would I be there?" Tohru had a very confused expression.

"You don't know? Ha'ri says that your grandfather is at the hospital…" His voice softened and saddened as he continued speaking. Tohru's eyes grew wide...

**Until Next Time!**


	3. A turn for the worst

**Note from the author;; **Right. Ok, so I wrote this chapter out last night so I wouldn't be so lazy today, y'know so I could ACTUALLY get it uploaded and junk. Yeah… At any rate, I should get like.. an Emmy for being able to actually type this within 7 minutes, no lie. Well.. Then again, I do already have this written out on **MAH SPIFFEH FIVE SUBJECT NOTEBOOK THAT IS OVER A F!CKING DECADE OLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**….hahahahaha… ha ha ha… ha?

. . .I know, I know. Sorry you had to read that.

Anywho... The story.

**Disclaimer;;** Fruits Basket characters do not belong to me, but they belong to Natsuki Takaya! The three new characters, well, only one out of three belong to me, the other two belong to my friends. NOW TO THE STORY!

**Taking a twist;; Chapter Three; A turn for the worst**

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrng

"Ok, class dismissed."  
Bara closed her notebook, tucking her pen in the binding and placed the notebook in her pink messenger bag. She sat up, placing her bag on her right shoulder. She brushed aside the stray brown hair falling on her face. Bara began to walk towards Safaia.

"Hold on!" She turned around, only to see Kyo right behind her.

"Oh… Uh… Sorry, I forgot to say goodbye. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Bara smiled and bowed. Kyo watched her turn around and began to think of something to say.

"Wait… please?" She haltered once again and turned to him. She looked at him confused, noticing the desperate gleam in his eyes.

"Hm? Bara tilted her head slightly, "You'd like to say something to me? Well… You have my full, 100 percent attention!" She began to giggle and grinned widely.

"Ah-!" His cheeks grew pink. ". . . Nnnn… Never mind." Bara blinked at his sudden change of emotion. Her grin faded.

"Oh… Ok. I'll be seeing you then, right?" She smiled, hints of disappointment showing.

"Yeah…" His eyes could no longer reach hers. He was embarrassed to look at her eye to eye.

"That's great to hear!" She turned around once again, and finally was able to reach her destination.

"I guess it is…" He said to himself. Inside his head, he was only yelling at himself for being such an idiot.

--

"Yuki… Kyo's paying an awful lot of attention to Bara. That's sweet." Tohru clapped her hands together. Yuki watched Bara talking to Hotaru and Safaia. His gazed shifted to her friend Hotaru, and he smiled slightly.

"Hm." He replied back to his friend with a pleasant ring in his voice.

"Oh, what're you looking at Yuki?" Tohru looked up at her friend.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Miss Honda, I have a student council meeting. I'll be seeing you later. Make sure that stupid cat walks you home." Yuki gave off a princely smile. Tohru began to giggle.

"Ok Yuki! Be safe!"

--

"Tohru is really nice." Safaia smiled. "She seems a bit… dense though." Hotaru laughed.

"Well, at least she's nice to you, that's all that really counts." She added a nod to her comment. Bara smiled at their comments.

"So, Taru, what's Yuki like?" Bara began, "I mean, I hear he's a prince, and the president just graduated last year… I'm not sure who the president is now though…" Safaia shook her head at Bara's remark.

"Seriously now, that's just depressing. More than half the girls in this whole school devoted themselves to "Prince Yuki Sohma"! Good grief that makes me sick- Wait a second, how'd you find out about it Bara?" Bara shrugged at Safaia, making an innocent face.

"Anyways, comments Hotaru?"  
"Mmm… I think he's nice." She began to blush slightly. Her two friends looked at each other quickly, then looked back at the victim. "WHAT!"  
"You're blushing!" Both Bara and Safaia exclaimed at once.

"Ehhhhhh…………" She buried her face in her hands quickly, bringing her knees up as she placed her head in her knees.

"Kyo's so hot." Bara turned her head at Safaia.

"What?" She quickly shot back.

"Geesh Bara, what was with that quick remark? Anyways, yeah, he seems like such a bad boy. And he has an angry face a lot of the time. It's just so hot it makes me want to scream." Safaia crossed her arms and nodded, acting as if she knew him forever.

"And you know this… how?" Bara asked. Hotaru looked up, feeling tension coming on.

"I was watching him. I mean, you do sit next to him and all, so it's perfect, me watching him while you're next to him." Bara's eyes narrowed.

"I see." Her response came with a grim tone.

"So Bara, what's he like anyways? Good looks have to come with some sort of personality." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"He's nice. I mean, he has his outbreaks, but he gave me a rice ball." Bara smiled softly and she looked down at her toenails. Pink.

"Oh… I see." Safaia's face soon went expressionless.

"Uh…" Hotaru broke the tension, "Lets walk around! We should know this area, seeing as how we're going to live here for a while." Bara jumped up quickly, her skirt flying up as she motioned up.

"GREAT IDEA!" Safaia grinned. She, too, stood up and they all grabbed their bags and walked down the grassy field.

--

"Kyo! I haven't talked to you all day!" Tohru walked up beside him.  
"Oh… Hey…" He had a blank face on. Tohru glanced at him from time to time as they walked on. It was a quiet walk through the forst.

"Uh, I don't mean to pry but, are you ok? I mean, you can talk to me about anything. Honest!" Kyo looked at Tohru.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, well… Look! We're home!" Kyo didn't say much as he walked inside. He just took off his shoes and went straight to his room, putting his bag down, and then walked to the roof. Tohru watched him go upstairs. Shigure walked out of his study room.

"Why hello my beautiful flower! Gee, the least Kyo could do is say hello!" He began to pout as he placed his hands in the sleeves of his kimono.

"Hehe, hello Shigure, how was your day?" Tohru took off her shoes and stepped inside.

"My my, I feel so loved by this tender sweet love you give off. Why, my day was fine, it still is as a matter of fact! I feel as if nothing could change this feeling. Well, except if Mii came and ruined it… That's another story." Tohru began to giggle.

**-knock knock knock-**

Shigure and Tohru turned around to see a blond haired boy at the door.

"Oh! Momiji! Why hello, what brings you here?" Tohru exclaimed joyfully. Although, Momiji eyed Tohru as if she were crazy.

"Toh…Tohru? Why aren't you at the hospital?" His child-like voice quivered as he spoke.

"What do you mean the hospital? Why would I be there?" Tohru had a very confused expression.

"You don't know? Ha'ri says that your grandfather is at the hospital…" His voice softened and saddened as he continued speaking. Tohru's eyes grew wide...

"Wh…What?" She felt a tear slip down her face.

**Brnnng Brnnng**

"The phone's ringing…" Shigure's voice was solemn as he spoke. He walked over to the phone, picking it up.

"Yes? Shigure Sohma." He stood by the table with the phone by his ear, talking silently. Tohru cried, tears pouring out.

"I have… I have to see him! I have to see him! Grandpa!" Her hands were raised as Tohru buried her face in her hands. Momiji looked at his friend sadly.

"Tohru, don't worry about it. It'll probably be ok in the end!" He tried to smile, but sorrow still lurked on his face. Shigure hung up the phone and walked over to the two.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital. Apparently, the doctor said that he was shot this morning at the shooting down in the rural areas of the city…" Tohru's mouth dropped as she began to sob.

"No… Grandpa…." Her tears flowed faster, stronger, rushing down quicker. "I have to see him! He's hurt!" She quickly bowed to Shigure and turned to the door, slipping on her shoes and stepping outside.

"Take as long as you need before you come back." Shigure looked at her with sincere eyes. Tohru nodded and ran off.

**Oh boy oh boy. Who knew THIS would happen. My oh my, shocker, ne?**

**Yes well, I have plans where this is going, oh yes I do. And the plans I have, well, I haven't even written them out yet! So that means for these plans to go through, it'll go out later, much later, on in the story. **

**Bwahahaha. So, what'd you think? Anything I could improve on? Anything to say? **

GEESH PEOPLE! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR FROM MUTES! I WANT TO KNOW! **–throws off a tantrum-**

**I'll update tomorrow )**

**Taking a Twist; Chapter Four; The thing resurrected Preview**

"She's wearing a dress…"

"You're wearing a dress."

Yuki's mouth dropped in awe.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Ayame began to laugh his heart out. "You are beautiful!" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Heh… Heheheh…" Bara began to smile nervously. "Right…"

**Until Next Time!**

**Yeah, I know, short preview. Whatever. .**


	4. The thing resurrected

**Note from the author;; **Ok, I might update again later today with another chapter because I am not so sure if I can update tomorrow…

So before I get thrashed with the update-less updates, because I oh so very promised on my last story I wouldn't hang people off for quite some time… AND LOOK AT WHAT I DID! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THAT STORY SINCE NOVEMBER! . . . I will probably update tonight if I find out I'm going somewhere tomorrow.

Ok;; Anyways, here are some answers to the reviewers whom I totally love.

**SmittenLittleKitten; **Who Safaia ends up being with, well that'll show itself come time. And don't worry, these three girls do indeed live somewhere, it's just that it's been after school now and they haven't a chance to go to their house so I haven't been able to introduce them yet.

**To… Uh… Someone I don't know…. oO;; **Coooookay! Me likes cookays. munch munch munch I'm glad you are liking the story!

**Fan 101;;** Updating now! smiles

**Disclaimer;;** Fruits Basket characters do not belong to me, but they belong to Natsuki Takaya! The three new characters, well, only one out of three belong to me, the other two belong to my friends. NOW TO THE STORY!

**Taking a twist;; Chapter Four; The thing resurrected**

"Mhmm! This strawberry crepe is delicious!" Bara sat on the tire swing happily with her crepe. Safaia munched on her own crepe quietly.

"Chocolate is gooooooooood. I love chocolate. Choc-o-late. Chocolate chocolate chocolate." Safaia chewed her chocolaty goodness pleasantly.

"Ooooooh…Kayyy……." Hotaru spoke slowly, emphasizing each syllable and biting into her own strawberry crepe.

"These crepes here are most defiantly better than the ones back home." Hotaru nodded her head at Bara. Safaia softened down and ate silently.

"So," Safaia swallowed the piece in her mouth, "What're we going to do now?" The three girls were on each opening of the swing.

"Well, isn't White Day coming soon?" Hotaru grinned after mentioning the holiday. Bara popped the remaining piece of her crepe into her mouth. Safaia nodded.

"Yup! March 14th, a month after valentines day." Safaia made a face after saying the dreaded Valentines Day. Bara shuddered. Hotaru had a blank, confused expression. "Also known as it's great to be singles day!" The three girls jumped off the tire swing and hugged each other.

"Whoot!" Bara threw her arms up in the air. "Go singles!" The three latched their arms together and walked to the trash can, throwing away their crepe wrappers.

"So, what're we going to do on White Day?" Hotaru fidgeted with her hands as she spoke.

"Hmm," Bara thought for a moment, "Well, I've read in books different things about White Day…" She paused, gathering her thoughts together, "One, I heard it's basically the day to give thanks for Valentines day presents. Another is when a guy gives a girl a gift, like only girls give gifts to guys on V-day."

"That's different compared to the states…" Hotaru looked confused. Bara nodded quickly and continued.

"The one I liked the most was the white ribbon legend." Bara smiled pleasantly, "If you get a ribbon from the person you like, because they like you, your love will last forever." She had a far off look in her eyes. Safaia chuckled.

"That's just like you Bara." Bara got in a foolish huffy puffy manner. The two girls laughed for a while, leaving Bara sulking.

"I think we should do the whole white ribbon thing, y'know; for fun and everything." Hotaru unlatched herself and walked towards the slide.

"YES!" Bara jumped throwing her arms in the air. Her dark hair began to fall in her face some more. "Wooooo hooooo!" She ran around the park like an energizer bunny. Hotaru and Safaia followed Bara with their eyes. Safaia walked up to Hotaru.

"She's crazy…." Hotaru laughed.

"I think I remember seeing a fabric store down in the City when we were in the taxi…" She mentioned nervously. Safaia nodded. Bara ran back over to her friends after releasing much joy.

"Really? That means they'd probably have ribbons there! C'mon! Lets go!" Bara pulled her two friend's arms.

"Bara, wait, what about our bags?" Safaia pointed back at the swings. Her friend stopped in her tracks.

"Haha…haha… ha ha ha….. Whoops…." Bara walked over to the swings, swinging **(haha, swinging. Get it, she's _swinging_ her bag when she's near the- . . . . . . Nevermind.)** her bag on her shoulder, and carrying the other two's bags in her hands. She wobbled back over to her friends. "Geesh," She placed the bags down, "What do you two put in these bags! It weighs a ton!" She began to massage her hands.

"Hm, new text books… Blah blah blah.. Homework… blah blah blah… all the new school material," Safaia sighed.

"Yeah, in JAPANESE!" Hotaru and Bara raised their eyebrows at Safaia, who began laughing. "I mean, I know we came here to strengthen our Japanese and all, but it's going to give me a headache soon." She continued laughing more.

"Heh, at least we pretty much aced the class in America when it came to speaking it. And we're not that bad when it comes to writing it." Hotaru smiled. Bara blinked.

"Uh… Hello? Can we go back to the White Day topic?" The young girl tapped her foot while swinging her bag onto her other shoulder.

"Safaia," Hotaru grinned mischievously, "We should get a taxi before she spazzes on us."

"Hmmm…" She began to stroke her chin with her thumb and forefinger, "You don't say…" Safaia swung her shoulder straps of her bag on her shoulders. Hotaru placed her messenger bag on her right shoulder. The two began to walk away quickly.

"Hey…! What about me!" Bara pouted.

"Uh oh…" Hotaru looked back, "She's catching up to us."  
"Let's run!" Safaia began to run, with Hotaru running behind her.

"WHAT!" Bara's eyes grew wide. "You have got to be kidding me…" Sighing, Bara began to chase after her friends.

--

The sun was as bright as ever and the clouds were white, slowly fading away, leaving a clear blue sky. On top of the roof was a boy. He stared at the remaining few clouds abandoned in the sky.

"I thought I liked Tohru…" His red eyes were hidden behind their lids, "Bara… what is it about you I don't understand…" Sighing, he sat up and began to climb the ladder back down, only to find a blond boy whom he thought was annoying. "Argh! Momiji! What are you doing here?" Momiji smiled.

"Why, I just came to visit… Is that bad?" His brown eyes were full of innocence. Kyo looked around.

"Ah- Where's Tohru? She's usually with you when you come over. He scanned the living room, eyes searching every shadow to find her. His gaze went back to Momiji, who had a saddened look glooming his face.

"Her grandfather's at the hospital, he got shot today, I don't know the details of his-"  
"What! The crazy grandfather? Got shot!" Kyo looked down. '_And here I was trying to sort out my feelings and her family gets injured. Go me._'

"Hopefully everything is ok.." Momiji smiled, "But, if anything happens, I want to be there for her, like how she's been there for us."  
"Been there… for us…" Kyo echoed his cousin slowly as he looked at his beaded bracelet on his left hand.

'_I want us to be together!_'

'_She was there for me when I needed her…_'

'_I want to eat our meals together, study together, and tell you everything on my mind. And Kyo, I want to listen to you!_'

'_I hope I can be there for her…_'

--

"Ah, this is it! This is the store!" Safaia gleamed as she stepped out of the taxi, standing in front of the window. Her two friends stepped out of the vehicle as well.

"What are we waiting for! Only twenty more days until White Day! WE NEED TO GET RIBBONS!" Bara jumped up and down, waiting to go in.

"Yeah yeah Bara." The two began to walk in without her.

"Yay!" Bara jumped up and quickly went to follow her friends. As they walked in, a little bell rang. Aisles and aisles of cloth were seen. Bara scanned the room for ribbons.

"Hello?" A girl came out from the back door. The three girls turned their head to the designated sound, only to see her in a maid's outfit.

"Er.. Hello." Bara spoke slowly as she eyed the person's outfit. "Excuse me, but do you mind telling me where you keep your rib-"  
"Oh my!" She placed her glasses on, straightening them out, "You girls are very pretty!" Safaia raised her eyebrows, Hotaru blushed. Bara's mouth hung open from being cut off mid-sentence.

"Forget I said anything." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Mine! How may I help you?" Mine brushed her brown curly hair away from her face. Bara smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Mine, I'm Bar-" Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands placed on her shoulders. "Ngeh?"

"My my, I see we have some customers." Hotaru looked at the man. Safaia looked at her with deep thought.

"What is it?" Hotaru whispered.

"He looks like an older Yuki…" Hotaru eyed the man up and down, looking at his red ensemble, silver hair. Her mouth dropped at Safaia's observation.  
"Yes!" Mine smiled widely, "Their names are… Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't quite get your name."  
"Because we didn't say it yet!" Bara mumbled under her breath.

"I'm Ayame Sohma, the owner of this story." At once, all of the girls' eyes widened.

"SOHMA!" The three exclaimed at once.

"Excused me.. Do you mind taking your hands off my shoulders Mr. Sohma?" Bara sighed.

"Please, call me Ayame." He pressed his hands down harder on Bara's shoulders. "Mine, these girls are beautiful, don't you think?" Mine clapped.

"My thoughts exactly! That's why.." She quickly rushed over to Ayame and lifted her hand up to his ear, to conceal what she said between themselves, "I think she should wear the thing." Bara quickly turned around releasing herself from the grasp of the cruel Sohma.

"The thing!" She yelled out, "We just wanted to get some-" She noticed Ayame's resemblance to Yuki.

"Hush hush, I think you are perfect." Ayame spoke calmly.

"What!" Safaia exclaimed.

"Huh? The thing? Perfect? I am so confused…"  
"We just wanted some whit-" Safaia pursed her lips as she saw Bara being dragged off into the back room with her mouth covered by Mine's hand. Any sign of struggling was no longer seen due to Mine quickly restricting her from wailing.

"We'll be back soon." Mine waved, and the two were gone behind curtains. The remaining friends felt their mouths drop.

"Wh…What just happened?"

--

Yuki began to leave the school building.

"Well, now that that's over with, I can go buy Miss Honda something for White Day." He began to walk towards the City, passing the park. He passed a few girls from his school who had eyes sparkling as bright as diamonds. He smiled as he walked by to be polite and continued forward.

"He smiled at me!" The girls began to squeal. Yuki sighed and continued walking. He neared his brother's store.

"Ugh, that brother of mine!" He saw inside the store threw the window Safaia and Hotaru. Safaia had a frustrated expression on her face, while Hotaru looked confused. He looked to see who they were talking to, only to see Ayame laughing hysterically. "Brother…" Yuki sighed, walking into the store,

--

D-ding.

Safaia and Hotaru looked to see who walked into the store, only to see Yuki.

"Yuki! I didn't think you'd be coming here on your own will, let alone by yourself." Ayame rushed over to Yuki. "GIVE ME A!" Yuki shot his brother glares of daggers.

"No!" He walked over to Hotaru and Safaia.

"Yuki, it's great to see you again." Safaia smiled at her classmate.

"Same to you Miss Higurashi." He turned his attention to Hotaru.

"Hello." Hotaru blushed.

"Hello Miss Tomoe." Yuki gave off a princely smile.

"Yuki, you came to visit me, have you not? You've only been her but once before with Miss Tohru." Ayame grinned.

"I'm not here for you, I was walking by and I saw Miss Higurashi and Miss Tomoe." Yuki looked around. "Where's Miss Minako? The three of you are usually together.

"Actually, she got tak-" Safaia glared at the man interrupting her.

"Bara, that's her name, huh? She should be coming out soon."  
"WHY DO YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING EVERYBODY? AND WHAT ON EARTH IS THE THING!" She placed her hands on her hips. Yuki walked over and held onto his brother by the collar of his shirt.

"BROTHER! You have her try this thing as well!" Hotaru quickly exchanged glances with Safaia, shocked to hear that they were brothers.

"You… You two are related?" Hotaru pointed back and forth between Yuki and Ayame. Safaia slapped her hand against her forehead.

"That would explain the hugging comment…"

"We're reading!" Everyone turned to the back door.

"Ah, let's see this updated version of," Ayame's voice became low and serious, "The thing. Of course, everyone can also see what a wonderful person I am! Hahahahahaha." Yuki rolled his eyes as he, too, awaited Bara's appearance. Mine turned her back to everyone, pulling Bara out by the hand.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Mine smiled reassuringly. Ayame walked over to the two girls.

'_Nnn… Stares… Why are Hotaru and Safaia and… YUKI! What's he doing here!_'

Hotaru felt her mouth being covered by her hand from shock.

"She's wearing a dress…"

"You're wearing a dress."

Yuki's mouth dropped in awe.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Ayame began to laugh his heart out. "You are beautiful!" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Heh… Heheheh…" Bara began to smile nervously. "Right…" Bara poked the poofiness of the pink dress.

"I see you altered it, brother?" Yuki's voice grew dull.

"Why yes! You see, why only have it in yellow when I could sell it for other colors, too?" Ayame continued laughing. Bara had a grim look on her face.

"I feel like Little Bo Peep…."

--

Shigure walked Momiji back to the main house. They walked up Hatori's steps. Momiji walked through the door and began to wander off on his own. The two adults began to speak alone in Hatori's office.

"How tragic…" Shigure frowned.

"Yes, it is sad that she must suffer even more." Hatori lit a cigarette and took in a puff. Shigure sat by the open rice paper doors, looking out at the back.

"I just hope everything will turn for the best…"

**And that's chapter four! I think it was a rather boring chapter. Xx Sorry you had to endure this painful thing.**

**Ok, well I don't have much to say because I didn't really like this chapter. Hahaha… Silly me, then why did I write it? Well, it has to go along with later on in the story. smiles **

**Taking a Twist; Chapter Five; Revelations Preview**

"Miss Honda!" He began to walk towards her, trying to comfort her by smiling gently. The walk back to the house was quiet. Half was through the forest, Tohru began speaking.

"My grandfather was shot this morning. I'm probably going to live with him, to help him recover. I hope he's ok…" Yuki frowned.

"He's living with his family, as well, right?" His expression grimed remembering the awful people.

"Yes, but…" Tohru's eyes trailed off as she choked back her tears.

"It's ok, I understand." His smiled left a tint of feeling that made Tohru become a bit more hopeful.

"I guess I should tell Kyo and Shigure…" Tohru's eyes softened. '_Kyo...'_

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
